Meet the Family
by therunawaypen
Summary: Bond agrees to spend the holidays with Q at his parents house. He certainly wasn't expecting to see M there.


It was a nice house, Bond noted as he climbed the front steps. Strictly speaking, it was more of a manor than a house, with its intricate stonework and gilded doors. It was more regal than a simple home, and more daunting.

Not that the 00 agent was intimidated. He had faced numerous foes over the years; he could certainly handle spending the Christmas holidays with his lover's family. That didn't mean he was going in unprepared, with a bottle of fine (read: _expensive)_ red wine cradled in the crook of his arm and fully armed with the 007 charm as he run the front bell.

Of course, he was still grateful it was Q who answered the door.

"I was wondering when you would show up." The Quartermaster smiled up at him, leaning against the doorframe.

Bond smirked, "I didn't realize I was late."

"When dealing with my family, I need all the backup I can get." Q chuckled, grabbing Bond's free hand, "Wonderful, you brought liquor. That should really get the party started."

"Should I have brought something different?"

Q shook his head, leading him inside, "Oh nonsense, my parents will love it. You just might have to shoot them in order to get a drink."

The house was just as impressive on the inside, but that should have gone without saying, "So this is where you live…" Bond muttered to himself, eyes moving over the dark mahogany staircase that was in the center of the entry hall.

Q rolled his eyes, "_Lived, _James. I don't live here anymore, remember, just visiting my parents for the holidays."

James chuckled, "Am I ever going to see where you live?"

"You don't have the clearance for that." Q adjusted his glasses, putting on a serious face.

That made James raise an eyebrow, "So you're saying I have clearance to see the inside of your pants, but not the inside of your house?"

"Maybe…" Q smirked, leading James up the staircase, "Come on, you can stay with me in my room."

"No, he will _not_ be sharing a room with you!"

James blinked at the new voice as it called from another room. He knew that voice…

Q was leaning over the railing, "_Dad, knock it off!"_

_Dad?_

There were quiet footsteps that sounded through the hallway, and it took all James's training as a 00 agent to not drop his bottle of wine as said _dad_ made his entrance.

"Good to see you again, M."

The head of MI6 sighed, standing at the foot of the stairs, "Please James, call me Gareth while we're on holidays. Or if you absolutely must have some form of formality, Mr. Mallory. I don't want MI6 business seeping into the holiday." M then pointed a finger at Q, "That goes to you too, young man."

"_Daaad_…" Bond twitched slightly. Hearing Q _whine_ like a child made him feel that much older for being his lover.

"No buts. I'm not having your mother call you Q. She used to bathe and change you; I think she has the right to call you—"

Bond didn't get to hear the rest of M's comment, because Q was already dragging him up the rest of the stairs and down the halls. The 00 agent followed his Quartermaster quietly until they were outside a door near the end of the hall.

"…I didn't become Quartermaster because of my dad." Q said quietly, looking at James.

James nodded, "I know that. You were Quartermaster before M…your father became M."

Q ran a hand through his messy curls, "I didn't get the job because he was the Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee either. I earned my job."

"I know that." James repeated, "MI6 has no room for nepotism. Besides, you're good at your job."

Q looked up at James, watching him over the rims of his glasses, "Thank you. That being said though, I would much prefer you not mention my _relations_ to anyone. I get enough flack for being young; I don't need grief for being "baby M.""

James raised an eyebrow at the choice of nickname, "I don't know, you manage to pull off that whine rather convincingly."

The Quartermaster was bright red, "I am so sorry, James. I did not mean for you to…you must think I'm such a child now…"

"Well you certainly made me feel old." James chuckled. "I feel like quite the cradle robber now."

Q grabbed James's hand, opening the door to his bedroom, "Come on, I'll show you just how much of an adult I am."

James wasn't going to argue with that, following Q into the bedroom, "Don't mind if I do." He wrapped his arms around Q's waist, kissing the younger man slowly, "But just to be clear…what is your real name?"


End file.
